1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable sand blanket with associated toys and more particularly pertains to entertaining and educating children in building with sand on a portable blanket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of beach blankets and sand toys is known in the prior art. More specifically, beach blankets and sand toys heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of building sand castles on the beach or in sand boxes are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 273,508 and Des. 308,088 to Mariol disclose a sandbox and toy sandbox.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 313,058 to Wehmeyer discloses a sandbox.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 321,382 to Laib et al. discloses a sand pail toy or the like.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,454,272 to Elkington et al. discloses a child's playpen and sandbox device.
In this respect, the portable sand blanket with associated toys according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of entertaining and educating children in building with sand on a portable blanket.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved portable sand blanket with associated toys which can be used for entertaining and educating children in building with sand on a portable blanket. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.